Alison
by kikkie
Summary: Another strange saints story of mine. takes place 2 days after Saints row three last mission, the boss learns she has a daughter but what does this little cutie hiding from the Saint? and who is her father? find out in the story Alison!
1. Chapter 1

Kikkie: another saint's story! Enjoy!

"Pierce! Where's that beer I asked for an hour ago!?" Scarlet (boss) shouts through the loud music that was bursting throughout the penthouse. The saints had just beat the syndicate thanks to their new friends Ogle, Kinzie, Zimos, Angel and the traitor's twins Viola and Kiki, the saints owned steelport and all its business. This moment should have been one of Scarlet's greatest achievements but it was not. A lot has happen since she came to steelport, not only has she almost been killed 3 times in the last month and 5 this month, so many times she has been near death and she still alive.

"Here!" Pierce shouts to her, breaking her out of her train of thought. She grabbed the beer he was holding in front of her and popped it open. Johnny and Shaundi walk over to the couch and sit next to scarlet.

"Something on your mind boss?" Shaundi asked. Scarlet shakes her head no and starts to drink her beer down. Johnny interrupts her.

"It's about the future isn't it?" Johnny asked. Scarlet looks down in shame but nods her head yes. Johnny looks over to Shaundi and says: "She worried about what would happen to the saints when she dies."

"That's a stupid thought, you're never going to die the way you're going boss." Shaundi says. She looks over to Scarlet and see's the beautiful scarlet red haired girl passed out on the couch with her head on top of pierce's shoulder.

"How many beers did she have!?" Shaundi asked in panic.

"Only 12!" Pierce says in his defense. He moves his shoulder a bit so that he could get away from her but instead he made her fall to the ground with a loud thump.

"Geniuses Pierce!" Shaundi says.

"It's not my fault she an alcoholic!" Pierce tells his friends. He looks down at his boss to see if she was okay. Scarlet was snoring away on the floor as if she did not just hit her head on the coffee table.

"So…whose turn is it to take her up stairs?" Shaundi asked.

(Morning)

"Urghhhh, my head!" The boss moaned in pain. She slowly gets up from the floor using the coffee table to help her stand. Once she is on her feet she walks up the stairs and into her bathroom. She turns on the hot water and begins to wash her face of last night events. She opens her sink cabinet and pulls out some Advil. She pops the cap open and takes two of the pills; she drinks it down with one of the sparkling waters next to her sink. Once the Advil is fully drunk she closed the mirror doors and saw something on her bed through the reflection of the mirror. A small little girl was sitting on her bed staring at her through the open bathroom door. The boss turns around to walks over to her bed to see who she was. The kid was propyl another abandon kid that one of her gang members never took care of. "urgh! Child support!" the boss thought as she walked over to the kid. When she was close enough she could have sworn that the kid looked just like her when she was a child. The little girl her had one blue eye and one green eye and scarlet red hair just like Scarlet. She also had two beauty-marks right underneath her eyes. The little girl was wearing a purple t-shirt and a black jump dress with purple flats that matched her t-shirt and a ghenki bookbag next to her. The girl looks up to the boss and smiles. The boss kneels down to her and asked:

"Now how did a little thing like you get in here?" Scarlet asked. The little girl giggles and pulls out something from her Ghekki bookbag. It was a penthouse key. She hands it over to the boss and she takes it with a smile. The little girl giggles and says:

"Is your name Scarlet Brinkole?" the little girl asked the woman, shockingly the girl had a British accent. The boss looks at the child with a confused face, not because of her accent but because she knows the bosses full name.

"My name is Alison, I'm your daughter!"

(3 hours later at the hospital)

"You had a kid and you never told me!?" Johnny shouts in shock. Scarlet, Johnny, Shaundi, Pierce and the twins were in the hospital waiting room that was right next to the DNA examination room where Alison and the doctor was. An hour earlier the doctor had taken a blood sample from the two, now the saints were waiting for the results.

"I didn't know I had a kid! I'm positively sure that I am not the father!" Scarlet says. "I mean the kid 7 years old! I was a man at that time and morally I was in a coma and my dick got blown off! There is no way in hell that I am that child father!" Scarlet shouts back at Johnny.

"But the kid called you mom." Viola says. "And technically, your tools still work even if you're in a coma."

"Did you not hear the part when I said my dick got blown off!?" Scarlet asked the younger twin.

"But Alison looks just like you, expect for her eyes…I'd say she only took one part of you." Kiki giggled. Before the Boss spoke the doctor came out of the next door room. Alison ran out from behind him and grabbed onto Scarlet leg and held on to it.

"Well?" Pierce asked the doctor. The doctor takes off his glasses and takes a deep breathe:

"What can I say? It's a girl!" he tells them.

"Your fucking kidding me right!? This kid is not fucking mine!" Scarlet shouted. Viola walks up to Scarlet and grabs Alison, she then takes her into the lobby and sits her down.

"Stay here I will be right back, don't go anywhere!" Viola then gives Alison a ghenki lollipop. Alison smiles and takes it out of her hand. Viola quickly rushes back to the room. When she gets there she is greeted by confused stares. "You don't curse in front of 7 year old!"

"SHE NOT MINE!" Scarlet shouts at Viola.

"That's not what the DNA test says!" Pierce says as he looks through the papers that the doctor was holding. "Boss your are the father! Or should I say mother!"

"You could just shoot her, I know you have a reputation for killing things!" Kiki says.

"Okay I'm crazy but I'm not THAT crazy!" Scarlet says.

"If you don't want her then I will find the close orphanage in steelport and just dump her there." Kiki says.

"You're making her sound like she's a dog, the girls name is Alison. And hell no! Have you seen the orphanages in there!?" Shaundi shouts to the twins. "There ether mindless sex slaves or crack babies!"

"Well what else are we supposed to do with her? The boss doesn't want her!" Kiki shouts back. She then looks to Scarlet for acknowledgement but Scarlet remained silent. Johnny spoke for her and said:

"Look, let's just go home and talk to the kid, she 7 years old which means someone must have been caring for her before us. Maybe if we're lucky the kid will tell us that she lives around the corner." Johnny says.

"Hopefully." Scarlet says to herself, she then looks out to the lobby and see Alison going through her bag. The boss leaves the room and walks over to Alison. "Watcha got there?" Scarlet asked her daughter. Alison takes out a red notebook out of her bag then gives it to Scarlet. Scarlet opens the book and stares with confused eyes.

"What the hell is this?" Scarlet asked.

(Penthouse)

"Oh my god this is so FUCKING AMAZING!" Kinzie shouts on the top of her lungs. After the trip to the hospital, Scarlet called Kinzie down to the penthouse after her amazing discovery in her daughter bag. The red notebook had different genetic code, codon degeneracy and many other unknown things drawn and written in the book that no one but Kinzie understand, and by the looks of her face she was blown away.

"Boss this is amazing, where did you get it!?" Kinzie asked.

"My daughter." Scarlet says as she points to her 7 year old daughter that was pulling out her clothes and laying them on her mother's bed. Kinzie eyes widen in shock.

"You have a kid?"

"I do now." Scarlet says. "So what the hell is this Kinzie?"

"Its genetic codes for creation of human or super human or maybe even evolution!" Kinzie shouts on the top of her lungs again. She scans through some of the pages some more before looking at the boss. "With the right technology we can even create artificial human without the use of sperm or a womb."

"That's kinda creepy Kinzie!" Scarlet says.

"Creepy to you, fascinating to me!" Kinzie says. Scarlet was about to say something but decided to stay quite. Kinzie continues to talk.

"By some of the writing in here, it talks about Alison in hormones, development in growth and for some weird reason her blood count. It also talks about you boss."

"Really, what's it say?" Scarlet asked. Kinzie started to read:

"5 out of 6 eggs had just died but one lived." Kinzie says. "What the hell does that mean?"

"A little stupidity poetry I guess." Kinzie says. Alison comes running out of the boss's room.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Alison shouts.

"Yes, Alice?" Scarlet asks.

"My name is Alison mommy and I'm hungry. Can we go to freckle B?" Alison asked.

"You mean freckle bitches?" Scarlet asked. The small girl nods her head. The boss makes a loud sigh before getting up from the couch and grabbing her car keys. "You want anything Kinzie?"

"No but I'll join you! I would love to get to know Alison!" Kinzie says. The little girl smiles and takes her hand.

(Freckle bitches)

"So…can you tell me about daddy?" Scarlet asked the little girl who had just finishes her chicken nuggets and French fries. Alison looks at her mom and giggles.

"Daddy loves comics and he's really smart!" Alison giggled.

"Great, I got knocked up by a geek!" Scarlet mutters. "Can you tell me something else about him? like his name?"

"His name is Daddy!" Alison says. Scarlet looks at Kinzie and sighs.

"She's a baby, what do you expect?" Kinzie says.

"I expect a fucking name!"

"Don't curse in front of a kid boss."

"Fuck that! I'll curse where ever the hell I want too!"

"What does fuck mean?" Alison asked. Scarlet face palmed her face.

"Fuck my life." Scarlet says to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Kikkie: part 2 for Alison.

It has been two weeks since Alison had come into Scarlet life, and so far Scarlet wanted to pull her hair out. Having a child was not easy! Not only did she have to feed her everyday but she also had to watch her and tell her what to do and what not to do. It was becoming a big pain in the ass and the biggest problem did not know why the fuck she was here. After Alison had given Scarlet the notebook Alison has been quite lately. Scarlet wondered why. Today was a short day for Scarlet; she had just came back from the studio in downtown for her movie GANGSTA IN SPACE. When she entered the penthouse she notice something strange…there was no little girl trying to tackle her leg or a squeaky voice calling her mommy. Normally Scarlet wouldn't care but she had a bad feeling in her gut. She was about to call out to her daughter but her phone rang. Scarlet takes the phone out of her pocket and looks at the caller ID. It was Kiki, she then answers the call:

"Yes?"

"Boss…we have a problem." Kiki said through the phone. By the sound of her voice she did not sound okay.

"Let me guess…you lost the kid?" Scarlet joked.

"How did you know?"

"YOU LOST MY KID!? HOW THE FUCK DO YOU LOSS A KID!?" Scarlet shouts through her phone.

"Ugh! You're loud as hell."

"Kiki if anything happens to my kid I swear you're going to be the first person on my kill list!"

"I thought I was off it when I was joined the saints?"

"You're about to be put back on, where are you?"

"My office in down town."

"Of course!" Scarlet says before hanging up the phone and running out the building. When she got into the parking lot she bumped into in a woman around her height. The woman looks at her funny before apologies; she then quickly walks away from the boss. The boss stares at her confusedly before running to one of her sports car.

(Downtown)

"Remind me again how the hell do you loss a kid?" Scarlet asked Kiki, when the boss arrive at Kiki work building she emmedally dragged Kiki out of her work lab and forced her to help her look for Alison. So far the two women had no luck finding the 7 year old. Scarlet was starting to get worried.

"I didn't loss her on purpose, I had to use the bathroom so I left her alone in my office, when I came back she was gone!" Kiki says. "Why don't we just go to the police and send out a missing child report?"

"Because I'm a criminal and a media star! The last thing I want is to see me going into the police station asking for her on the news." Scarlet said.

"Oh my god, just swallow your pride and go ask for help! In case you haven't forgotten this is steelport! The armpit of America! Not a great place to raise children ether!" Kiki shouts to the red headed female. "Look I just sent out a text to some of the other saints to keep an eye for her, if we're lucky someone will call."

"I fucking hardly doubt-" Scarlet was interrupted when her phone started to ring. She looks at the caller ID and see's Zimos. She answers the phone:

"Not now Z!" Scarlet shouts.

"You seem upset, anything the Z can do?"

"Yea, find my fucking kid for me!"

"That's why I'm calling baby! Little A is here with the Z playing with his bitches."

"WHAT?! Why the hell is she there!?"

"A couple of S.T.A.G soldiers were carrying her off to their base, one of my hoes were able to get her though."

"STAG?"

(Zimos crib)

"MOMA!" Alison shouts from Zimos bathroom. She was being washed up by two of Zimos prostitutes (they don't have anything!) in his pimp tub. When Kiki saw Alison she couldn't help put to takes a couple of picture with her phone and send them to Viola, Scarlet on the other hand was pissed.

"What the fuck, didn't your father teach you never to talk to strangers…or something similar to that shit?" Scarlet shouted at her daughter.

"He did but he said cops and Army men were okay!" Alison says. Scarlet left eye twitches in shock. Kiki giggles.

"She cute!" Kiki says.

"Besides, those men told me if I didn't go with them then daddy won't come back to me." Alison said. Scarlet looks down at her daughter with worried eyes.

"Is your father in trouble?" Kiki asked.

"He's hiding." Alison answered. "He told me that he's hiding from a monster called Cyrus."

"Cyrus, as in Cyrus Temple?" Scarlet asked, Alison nods her head to her mother.

"Daddy says that he's a bad man who wants to hurt us and tear us apart like before, but that's not why I'm here."

"Why are you here?"

"Because daddy killed Bette Cox." Alison says. Kiki and Zimos stares at Alison with shocked faces. Kiki opens her mouth and says:

"Did you say Bette Cox?"

(9:45 Penthouse)

"So...who is Bette?" Shaundi asked. The main saints rounded up to the penthouse after getting an emergency call from Kiki. Alison was in the next room playing temple run with Johnny phone.

"She was Philip head scientist, she was also did secret experiments on people during the vietnam war." Kiki explained.

"So why are you scared of her?" The boss asked.

"Two days before you guys came to Steelport Bette created a bomb...a bomb very similar to the atomic bomb and she wanted to test out in the city. obousilly Philip said no, afterward she just disappeared."

"Then why are you scared?" Shaundi asked. "the woman gone."

"Because when she left she took the blueprints of the bomb with her, now i don't know about you guys but I'd be scared shitless knowing that a person can destroy a whole city in less then 10 seconds. this isn't a nuc bomb where all you need is a suite and a gas mask and you'll survive. NO, this is a real deal bomb that can literally kill people! We need to find that kids father and get those blue prints."

"Okay calm down! Well find the blueprints! no need to get your panties in a bun." Shaundi tol her.

(Alison)

Alison was underneth her mothers covers and was dualing an unknown number. when the phone connected Alison looks out the front door to see nobody around. the phone speaks:

"Hello, who is this?"

Alison smiled at the voice she heard. "Its me! Alison!" Alison says. the voice on the other line gasped.

"Alison!? where are you sweaty and wheres you father?"

"Daddy had to go see Alice so he left me with mummy!"

"Mummy? Where are you?"

"In steelport. I live with mummy and her friends the...the Saints!"

"Oh god..."

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, be a good girl Alison, I'll be there soon!


	3. Aunty!

Kikkie: part 3

a month has past since Alison has moved into the saints life and evry thing was fine until Johnny notice his phone bill was a bit high than usaul, considering all the phone calls were to south of steelport phonestand (everything expensive in steelport ). Johnny paid the pill and ignore the stupid calls... a someone with the same number called him during day. Johnny answered the phone but the person hang up before he could say anything. the caller called again but this time Johnny was prepared with Kinzie tracker. when Johnny answer the phone he didn't speak but the voice spoke first, shockingling it was a woman.

"Alison!? Alison sweety is that you?" the voiced asked. Johnny remained silent as the woman continued to speak.

"Alison i'm not joking around, you speak up now, I am very stressed out!" the voice spoke again but no answer.

"Fine if you don't tell me then I'll-You'll what?" Johnny cut the voice off. the woman gasp the hangs up the phone immedally. Johnny stares at the phone with a confused look then hung up.

"Get anything?" Johnny asked the red head. Kinzie shakes her head no.

"Um...actually...he tracked us..." Kinzie says in disbelief.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"He tracked us."

"I fucking heard you what i can't rap my fucking head around is, how the hell did she track us on a goddam payphone!?" (**omg, Johnny mad sense**!)

"She? It was a woman on the phone?"

"Yea...she had an accent too...I wonder who she was?"

"I have a feeling Alison may know." Kinzie says.

(after telling the boss)

"Alison, who have you been calling on uncle Johnny phone?" Scarlet asked her daughter. Kinze and Johnny tried earlier but failed becuase Alison kept crying every single time they ask the kid. It was only until the boss and Oglecame from the movie shotting to find her kid crying and sobing on the floor begging for her mother. Now the child was calm and resting on her mother left breast.

"I have been calling aunty Asha!" Alison said in a cheerful voice.

"Aunty Asha? who is she?" Scarlet asked.

"She is my aunty and she works for a company called MI6. She really cool!" Alison with sparkles in her eyes.

"MI6? What was aunty name again?" Ogle asked.

"Asha!" Alison says.

"Oh no...i know that woman." Olge says.

"Why? Whats wrong?" Scarlet asked.

"Uh...have you ever meet another Johnny Gat but smarter and more faster and responsible?" Olge asked as he points to Johnny Gat. Scarlets eyes widen in fear.

"You know her?" Scarlet asked.

"She deadly woman, very beautiful as well." Ogle says with a small smirk on his face.

"Oh why thank you Ogle, you are a very handsome man yourself!" A female voice said from the from behind the big man. Ogle turns around and see's her: Asha Odekar, AND SHE IS HOT! Everyone stared at the british woman trying to piece together the pieces of how she got into to the building with setting off any alarms.

"ASHA!" Aslison shouts as she jumps off her mom and runs over to the indian woman. Asha gladly picks her up and holds her in her arms.

"How have you been my little meethi ?" Asha asked the 7 year old.

"Good! I missed you very much!" (**its really hard trying to create a British little accent on words so dont bitch at me!**)

"I missed you to, come! introduce me to your Friends." Asha tells the little girl. Alison was about to until she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Or you could go take a nap! Go on meethi well talk later!" Asha tells the young girl. Alison smiles and runs off to the bosses room. once the door was closed Asha pulls out her gun and pointts it to Shaundi head.

"Seriously!?" Shaundi shouts. Asha shrugs in agreement.

"Nothing personal i just need to talk to you Scarlet." Asha says in a calm voice.

"My name is Shaundi." Shaundi tells the woman. " That red head over there is Scarlet." Shaundi then points to the boss. Scarlet waves her hand at the confused woman. Asha gently face palm herself before pointing her gun at Scarlet. Scarlet stands up from her seat and walks over to Asha. Asha puts her gun away and looks at Scarlet:

"Come with me, i need show you something." Asha says in a calm and soft voice, ignoring the fact that she had just held a gun to the wrong person.

"I rather fucking not." Scarlet tells the pretty woman.

(an hour later)

"Oh my fucking god..." Scarlet moaned in pain. She was in Asha car with Alison next to her. "How the fucking hell can someone blow a pool off a fucking building, then some how manage to destroy 12 tanks using only a pistol!?

"Exploses my dear, besides you and your friends choice to be monsters so i just did what any hunter would do." Asha says with a giggles.

"That made no sense." Scarlet says.

"Its British poetry." Asha says before parking in front of a house in steelport suburbia area. The boss looked confused as to why Asha had drove them here. Alison was the first to open her door and run out the car. Asha and the boss follow her to the front door of the house. the little girl knocks on the door with joy. Asha and Scarlet stood behind her, waiting for the door to open. a few seconds past then the door opened to a person Scarlet never thought she would see in her life again.

"Daddy!" Alison shouts as she runs to the male in the house.

"**MATT FUCKING MILLER!?"**

Kikkie: hope u enjoyed this chapter, as you can proply tell me writing style seems different. its because i got a new computer and it didn't come with window word processor or something so I'm using word pad. i will fix this problem soon until then i will see u all, plz review!


End file.
